Love sick !
by psychothor
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun si presiden club musik yang mengaku sangat sangat straight dan Chanyeol sang sekretaris osis yang perfect dan populer. REMAKE & TRANSLATE NOVEL THAILAND 'LOVE SICK' Chanbaek version/Humor/Romance/Chanbaek/Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : DIMULAI

"Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa anggaran club kita jadi sedikit seperti ini?!". Suara Chen yang menggelegar mengagetkanku saat aku berjalan. Aku baru saja ingin ke ruang club beberapa detik yang lalu , tapi dokumen bermasalah itu sudah membuat mataku tertutup dan jalanku berhenti.

Aku mengerutkan alis setelah membaca semua dokumen yang chen berikan tepat dimukaku. Aku bahkan mengingat nomor ini lebih baik dibanding dengan ulang tahun Park shin hye (aktris korea). Aku meminta 250.000 won agar kita bisa membeli drum yang baru. Karena drum yang lama sudah terlalu tua.

Terus kenapa ini cuman 50.000? Apa yang terjadi dengan 200.000 lainnya?!

"Shit.. kau tau? Tagihan drumnya akan segera datang. Apakah kita harus pergi mengemis dijalan sekarang?!. Chen masih mengomel tanpa lelah. Sementara itu, anggota club lainnya yang duduk dan melihat ikut stress. Jadi presiden club sepertiku harus melakukan apa sekarang?.

"aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

Terdengar suara sepatu kulit hitamku saat berlari menuju ruang osis. Aku takut mereka sudah tutup karena sudah malam. Semua yang ada dikepalaku menjadi kacau sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Dan aku takut telah mengacaukan semua. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah presiden clubnya. Persetan! Kapan aku telah membuat kesalahan ini?! Aku begitu yakin bahwa kita akan mendapatkan anggaran sesuai yang diminta. Aku begitu yakin sudah menempatkan urutan yang akan disampaikan. Bagaimana bisa mereka memotong anggaran kami seperti ini?!

Bingo! Ruang OSIS masih terbuka! Aku berharap akan bertemu beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

"Saya perwakilan dari club musik! Saya disini untuk menanyakan apakah anda bisa memeriksa nomor anggaran? kami pikir anda telah melakukan kesalahan!"Aku pikir aku berteriak sendirian disana. Tapi kemudian, aku melihat anak laki laki berdiri disana.

Park Chanyeol. Sekertaris osis selama 2 tahun berturut turut. dia temanku meskipun kita tidak sangat dekat. Ini lebih seperti itu! Aku yakin dia bisa membantuku.

"Yeol! Bisakah kau memeriksa anggaran klub musik untukku? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ada 200,000 hilang! Aku akan segera gila!" Aku memanfaatkan persahabatan (jauh) kami sebagai keuntungan. Sepertinya diawal dia terkejut melihatku , tapi kemudian dia berjalan lebih ramah dan berjalan ketempat folder untuk memeriksa dokumen untukku.

"Tunggu sebentar baek." Ya aku akan menunggu.

Aku berdiri menatap chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa dokumen. Aku sangat berharap bahwa kata - kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah oh ya , kami membuat kesalahan,atau sisa uang datang minggu depan atau semacamnya. Aku sangat berharap meskipun sedikit. Osis jarang membuat kesalahan (terutama ketika mereka memiliki chanyeol yang memeriksa semua pekerjaan mereka). Ditambah mereka tidak pernah mengirimkan anggaran bertahap seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kami tidak membuat kesalahan , itu ditulis disini. Lihatlah ini." Chanyeol memberi dokumen agar aku bisa melihat. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ukuran font kecil , jumlah 50,000 ditulis cukup banyak menyerang mataku.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Kau tidak datang saat pertemuan anggaran kan? Siapa yang datang ke pertemuan itu?" kata kata chanyeol ini membuatku mulai berpikir kembali. Dan kemudian aku ingat. Sebuah pertemuan anggaran untuk klub dan kelompok kegiatan sekolah lainnya diadakan setiap tahun. Aku tidak di Bangkok hari itu. Nenekku benar benar sakit sehingga seluruh keluarga kami pergi mengujunginya di Busan. Oleh karena itu, orang yang menghadiri pertemuan anggaran mewakiliku .

Sial , Yongguk!

"Aku berada disana saat pertemuan tersebut. Himchan dari klub budaya Korea terus memotong anggaran dari klubmu. Dan Yongguk terlalu takut untuk melawan Himchan jadi dia hanya duduk dan diam. Akhirnya , hanya 50,000 yang tersisa untuk klubmu. Aku sebenarnya bingung dan bertanya Tanya apakah kau akan keberatan akan hal ini."

"Tentu saja iya. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" Aku mulai berteriak pada diriku sendiri karena saya tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa saya lakukan selain berteriak.

Dokumen dilemparkan keatas meja dan Chanyeol mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku punya cara lain.."

"Katakan padaku yeol! Katakan sekarang! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" aku menatap wajah Chanyeol menunggu jawabannya. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Jika aku tau apa yang akan dia katakan , kutidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata kata itu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

Haihaihaiiii, aku cuman mau jelasin... fanfiction ini adalah remake dan translatan dari film thailand berjudul love sick. Saking cintanya aku dengan film ini. Akhirnya aku coba2 bikin fanfic chanbaekver inii. Hehe. Semoga respon banyak yaaa :3 Keep reading and fighting!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : JANGAN-JANGAN KAU!?

"Hei, Baek! Jadi bagaimana?" seperti biasa, Chen adalah orang yang menyapaku pertama saat ku kembali ke ruang klub kami dengan gusar. Dia mulai berbicara ketika aku baru sampai disini beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Maksudku, aku marah dengan semua. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mencoba bermain-main denganku seperti itu? Aku sudah kenal dia meskipun dari jauh untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia adalah orang yang aneh seperti itu.

"Aku bukan Homo sialan! Keparat!"

Itulah yang aku teriakkan padanya 5 menit yang lalu sebelum aku berlari menuju ke ruang klub kembali.

Aku tak percaya dengan telinga ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang Park Chanyeol, lambang dari kesempurnaan.

Penampilannya, keluarganya, perilakunya, nilai-nilainya, keramahannya. Dan dia bahkan memiliki pacar yang cantik.

Pacar yang cantik?

Ya.. chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar. Dia juga gadis yang benar-benar popular.

Ditambah, aku sudah tau Chanyeol untuk waktu yang cukup lama (walaupun kita tidak dekat sama sekali). Karena Chanyeol adalah teman dari Jungkook yang berteman dengan Taehyung dan Taehyung adalah teman sekelasku. Apakah itu membingungkan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ketika kita saling berpas-pasan satu sama lain, Aku akan tersenyum kepadanya. Atau jika aku beruntung ketika dia didepanku sedang membeli sesuatu, aku akan meminta dia membelikannya juga. Kadang-kadang ketika klub kami sedang konser, aku aku akan pergi ke dia untuk menjual beberapa tiket.

Dan sebenarnya jika ada yang bertanya kepadaku mana siswa sekolahku yang Gay, (dan ada banyak) Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang ada dipikiranku.

Atau mungkinkah Aku salah dengar…?

.

.

.

Cuaca sudah mulai dingin sekarang. Itu karena akan segera datang bulan November yang merupakan awal musim dingin. Aku menghabiskan waktu dikamar sambal bermain video game. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku mengendarai motor dan pergi kerumah besar ini.

Aku pernah kerumah besar ini sekali 2 tahun yang lalu, Putra sulung keluarga ini merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 15. Aku tidak dekat dengan dia sama sekali. Tapi kami pernah dikelas yang sama dan rumah kami dekat satu sama lain. Seorang temanku yang agak dekat dengan orang ini memohon padaku untuk pergi ke pesta itu bersama.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan kembali ke tempat ini sendiri. Dan untuk alasan yang terdengar konyol juga.

Aku memarkir sepeda motorku di depan gerbang besar. Aku bisa melihat bel yang harus dipencet didepan mataku. Tapi alasanku kesini membuat sulit untuk melakukannya.

Sial, kenapa aku datang kesini? Sialan Chanyeol. Jika dia tidak membantuku saat itu aku sebenarnya akan memukul wajahnya.

Belum puas ku berteriak sendiri, aku melihat bayangan orang tinggi berjalan disekitar taman rumah itu. Dan sukses mencuri perhatianku sepenuhnya. _Hanya ada satu pria muda dirumah ini!._

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" aku mencoba meneriakan nama pemilik bayangan itu. Aku tidak ingin berteriak terlalu keras tapi aku benar-benar ingin dia sadar bahwa aku memanggilnya sehingga dia tahu aku berdiri disini, sialan!.

.

.

Dan sepertinya usahaku terbayar. Si brengsek tampan itu berbalik dan terlihat terkejut melihatku. Tentu saja dia tidak perna berpikir aku akan kerumahnya. Dia akhirnya keluar dari taman, aku melihat bahwa dia sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan ini. Dia masih terlihat kaget melihatku. Aku dapat melihat bahwa dia mengakhiri panggilannya segera.

"Hei. Ada apa Baek?"

Dia keluar melalui pintu kecil yang merupakan bagian dari pintu gerbang. Aku masih belum mengatakan apapun padanya sekarang. Uh.. apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?.

" ." aku berbicara padanya sambal menunjuk jariku tepat di wajahnya.

"Kita harus bicara. Aku pergi ke ruang Osis mala mini dan aku melihat kau disana. Aku bertanya padamu tentang anggaran klub yang dipotong. Lalu kau bilang itu karena Yongguk menolak untuk berbicara dalam pertemuan anggaran jadi aku—"

"Aku ingat apa yang terjadi Baek." Dia menyelaku seolah-olah dia tidak mau mendengarkan seluruh apa yang terjadi. Tapi baiklah. Aku tau bahwa dia ingat, tapi bisakah aku mengulang apa yang terjadi agar dia paham?!.

"Yah, terimakasih untuk mengingatnya. Jadi kau harus ingat kalau kau juga bilang akan membantu klubku. Tapi apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan? Aku merasa tidak mendengar dengan benar tadi. Sesuatu tentang menjadi pacar. Aku tadi mengataimu. Maaf mungkin kupikir aku memiliki masalah pendengaran."

"Tapi kau mendengar dengan benar Baek."

"Tepat! Kupikir juga begitu. Jadi aku datang untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi—Huh?! Apa!? Apa yang kau bilang!?" apa yang dia katakan kepadaku? Aku merasa tidak mendengar dia. Aku benar-benar perlu membersihkan telinga ini ketika pulang nanti.

"Aku bilang, kau mendengar dengan benar. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Sialan Chan! Jadi benar kau!?. Dan aku Capek-capek datang kerumahnya! Apakah dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku!?.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dingin sampai ketulang belakang. Banyak pikiran aneh berjalan di kepalaku. Aku juga cukup yakin bahwa wajahku pucat sekarang ini. Aku melihat wajah tampannya yang perlahan tersenyum, dan aku tentu saja sudah ingin pulang kerumah sekarang juga! Lalu aku berbalik dan

"Hey Noh! Dengarkan aku dulu!" chanyeol tidak membiarkanku pergi. Aku sudah setengah jalan menuju motor ketika dia meraih lenganku.

Reaksi normalku adalah kembali dan menghadapi dia. Karena aku merasa bahwa tidak akan aman jika mala mini langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Aku menjaga mataku dengan menutup mata sementara aku melambaikan tangan dengan panic, memohon padanya.

Kondisiku saat ini adalah sepenuhnya menyedihkan. Terlalu menyedihkan bahkan untuk melihat.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Please jangan sukai aku! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkencan denganmu!" aku memohon padanya dititik ini aku akan berlutut dan memohon jika aku bisa. Aku hanya ingin dia membiarkan aku pergi sehingga aku bisa pulang. Aku belum siap untuk hari ini!.

"Hey! Biarkan aku selesai berbicara Baek! Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Chanyeol menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhku sehingga aku akhirnya membuka kedua mataku.

Eh? Jadi aku salah mengerti sesuatu?

"Masuklah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Dia kemudian menyeretku kedalam rumahnya! Apakah aku bisa keluar dari sini?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : SETUJU.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Chanyeol menyeretku kedalam rumahnya. (Aku bersumpah demi hidupku bahwa aku benar-benar mencoba untuk menolak, tapi jujur aku tidak bisa karena dia lebih kuat dariku). Akhirnya, sekarang aku duduk dibawah pohon di taman rumahnya.

Chanyeol menatapku, tampak seolah-olah dia memiliki beribu hal yang ingin dia katakan padaku, tapi dia tidak tau harus memulai darimana.

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak yakin akan mendengar semua ceritanya.

"Baekhyun." Dia akhirnya memanggil namaku. Dan itu membuatku hampir saja lompat dari kursi. Jadi sekarang, apa yang pertama harus ku lakukan? Apa harus berlari? Menggali lubang? Panggil polisi? Atau mengirim bad signal?

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Aku benar-benar tidak ingin.

Chanyeol menatap wajahku, dia melihat mukaku dengan jelas sambil mendesah.

"Aku bukan gay. Aku sudah punya pacar. Pacar perempuan. Seohyun. Dan kamu tau dia." Ada apa dengan cowok ini. Mengapa dia terus membolak-balikan kata-katanya. Tapi, apa yang dia katakan sekarang lumayan masuk akal. Aku jadi merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Tentu, aku cepat-cepat mengangguk sebagai respon. Karena pada kenyataannya, Seohyun adalah pacar Chanyeol saat ini. Dia seusia dengan kami tapi tidak satu sekolah karena sekolah kami khusus lelaki dan sekolahnya khusus wanita. Seohyun sangat indah, dan benar-benar indah. Dia terlihat cantik bahkan ketika tidak memakai make-up. Dia sangat memerhatikan style sama seperti gadis-gadis beruang lainnya. Pada dasarnya, jika dia pacarmu maka kamu tidak akan pernah merasa malu. Terutama ketika dia datang ke sekolah kami, semua orang menatap dan tak berkedip.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa Seohyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yan dibuat disurga. Dan aku adalah satu dari orang-orang yang berkata demikian. Mereka benar-benar terlihat indah bersama-sama.

Aku tidak bisa membantu tapi penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Tapi.. aku ingin berkencan denganmu Baek."

 _Sial! Selesai sudah aku mendengar semua ini!"_

"Oke, Yeol. Daritadi aku masih bersikeras ingin mendengarkan. Tapi rasanya sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang." Aku cepat-cepat bangun, berniat untuk pergi. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mengapa dia duduk disini dan mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa dia bukan Gay? Dia bahkan membawa-bawa Seohyun dalam pembicaraan. Tapi disini dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin melakukan suatu hal yang aneh bersamaku.

"keluargaku memaksa untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang mereka pilih. Aku tidak bisa melawan keinginan orangtuaku." Aku mempunyai adik yang bisa membantuku. Dia bilang, jika aku mempunyai pacar Laki-laki dia akan membantu."

 _Hah? Apa!?_ Dia berbicara cepat dalam jangka waktu lama. Aku hampir tidak bisa mencerna kata-katanya.

"Apa? bicara yang jelas dan pelan."

"Aku bilang bahwa keluargaku memaksa untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang mereka pilih." Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum dia meneruskan pembicaraan. Sementara itu, aku kembali duduk disebelahnya seperti sebelumnya. "Okay?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melawan orangtuaku. Kamu sudah tau mereka sangat ketat Baek." Dia benar. Aku masih ingat pesta ulangtahunnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku harus berhati-hati pada perkataan. Bahkan itu lebih buruk daripada harus menahan kentut. Maksudku, jika kalian kentut, mungkin orang tidak tau. Tapi jika aku mulai mengutuk, aku yakin aku akan ditendang dari rumah mewah ini.

"Tapi aku tidak tau mengapa, mereka selalu menuruti perkataan Seulgi." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Benar, Seulgi adalah adiknya. Samar-samar, aku ingat dia. Seulgi bisa sangat menakutkan dari apa yang ku ingat. Jadi, chanyeol mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya juga takut. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan itu.

"Jadi, kalau seulgi membantu berbicara kepada mereka, aku tidak perlu berkencan dengan siapapun. Tapi.." Aku mengangkat alisku. Tapi? Tapi apa.

Tapi.. sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin memberi perhatian kepadanya.

"Bisakah, aku tidak usah mendengarnya?"

"Tidak baek. Dengarkan aku sampai selesai."

Sekarang aku duduk dengan tampilan lelah menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi aku sangat penasaran.

"Yah.. Seulgi adalah jenis gadis-gadis jaman sekarang Baek. Dia suka membaca manga Yaoi. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia membeli banyak komik dan dipajang dikamarnya." Oh, Percakapan ini semakin menakutkan.

"Jadi dia bilang padaku, kalau aku punya pacar laki-laki dia akan membantu dan berbicara kepada orangtua kami. Dan jika pacar laki-laki ku lucu maka dia akan berusaha lebih keras."

 _Sial. Bisakah seseorang mengatakan padaku berapa lamaku sejak terakhir berkedip?._

Aku mulai berdoa semoga aku akan tuli dalam 3 sampai 5 menit kedepan. Aku berjanji akan memungut sampah dalam waktu 3 bulan sebagai imbalan.

Tapi tidak ada satupun makhluk suci peduli.

"Dan kau.. lucu." Ini adalah kalimat berikutnya yang terakhir kudengar.

 _Nah, sialan! Maaf aku terlahir lebih kecil dari kebanyakan orang. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pendek tetapi sial aku tetap lebih pendek darinya!. Aku minta maaf bahwa aku dilahirkan dalam sebuah keluarga keturunan china jadi aku mendapat kulit putih dan tidak pernah bisa coklat. Aku minta maaf karena terlahir dengan bibir merah sehingga teman-temanku sering mengatakan lucu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir apa-apa dari itu. Tidak sampai malam ini setelah menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai di Neraka!_

Sepertinya dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku tanpa ku beritahu juga.

"Aw, Baek! Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Angel geng aja?" Aku minta dia meminta tolong kepada sekelompok cowok feminim gaduh disekolah kami, yang bahkan orang-orang akan merasa gugup disekitar mereka.

"Seulgi tidak seperti itu Baek. Dia lebih suka cowok Gay. Bukan feminim.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau sebut aku Gay persis!?" aku benar-benar ingin berteriak diwajahnya.

"Ada Jeonghan, Ren, Jinhwan. Orang-orang kecil dan lucu. Mereka bahkan lebih pendek dariku. Mengapa tidak meminta mereka untuk membantu!?" aku masih berusaha untuk merubah pikirannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal. Dia mendesah berulang kali.

"Mereka Normal seperti kita. Mereka tidak akan setuju."

"Terus, kenapa aku!?"

"Karena kau dan aku.. bisa saling membantu." Aku membeku sekarang. Apakah dia sedang mengancamku?

Aku hampir lupa bahwa aku masih perlu bantuan Chanyeol. Pada dasarnya, aku melihat dia sebagai Gumpalan uang saat ini.

"Oke? Kita tidak perlu berpura-pura sepanjang waktu, hanya didepan Seulgi. Kamu pasti akan dapat uang untuk klub. Pasti." Sialan! Apakah aku benar-benar bersedia kehilangan martabat hanya untuk uang dan menjadi pacar Chanyeol meskipun hanya pura-pura!?

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum saat ku berpikir akan melaluinya. Tapi aku tidak mendapat kesempatan saat aku mendengar suara melengking dibelakang."

"o-oppa, Siapa ini?"

Haihaihaaii. Love sick udah chapter 3 nih! Selamat membaca :) Jangan lupa review yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : !?

"Chanyeol oppa, siapa ini?"

Suara itu menakutkanku setengah mati. Tentu saja aku mengenalinya. Aku tahu persis siapa gadis ini, yang berdiri di belakang chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya yang tersembunyi kebingungan.

Itu dia! Si legendaris seulgi!

Apakah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengirim bad signal?!

Sekarang aku seolah-olah melihat hantu. Shock melihat gadis cantik ini berdiri disini (Jujur, hantu adalah pilihan terbaik bagiku saat ini). Sementara itu, tampaknya chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini. Dia hanya mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik dan memberi adiknya senyuman.

 _Hei sobat.. dapatkah kau tidak begitu ceria? Aku ketakutan._

"Bukankah tadi kamu bilang sudah mau tidur?" aku mengerutkan alis yang kedua kalinya saat mendengar bagaimana chanyeol berbicara sangat lembut kepada seulgi. Tidak heran semua gadis-gadis di biara juga begitu kepadanya. Pikiran-pikiran ini masuk ke kepalaku sambil melihat dia mengelus kepala adiknya yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah itu. Dia terlihat seperti kakak yang baik. Untuk beberapa alasan, adegan ini membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku keluar melihat apakah Appa sudah pulang atau belum. Tapi aku hanya melihatmu dan dia." (Sambil menunjukku). Jawab si pengacau kecil sambil tetap menatapku.

Aku mengedipkan mata, tersenyum lebar dan menunjukan 32 gigiku. Aku melihat chanyeol menatapku dan tersenyum juga.

"Oh.. ya. Teman… datang berkunjung." Dia kembali ke seulgi. Mengapa dia menekankan kata 'teman' sangat jelas. (Dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan lama!).

"Teman?" aku bisa melihat mata kecilnya yang nakal. Hal-hal yang kurasa sudah mulai tidak tepat. Mengapa dua saudara kandung ini semacam sedang membuat lelucon kepadaku sekarang ini?!

"Sebenarnya.." chanyeol berbicara menghadap seulgi tapi sambil melirikku sesekali.

"Kamu kan bilang ingin bertemu Baekhyun oppa. Jadi aku meminta dia untuk datang kesini." Apa!? siapa bilang?! Aku benar-benar ingin menendang tulang rusuknya. Berengsek! Ahh!

"Aku ingin bertemu baekhyun oppa?"

"Kamu bilang ingin bertemu pacar laki-lakiku bukan?"

Sejak kapan aku setuju dengan pembicaraan ini!? Apakah aku yang tiba-tiba amnesia atau dia yang membuat pembicaraan yang tidak tepat sialan!

Aku hendak bangun dan memukul kepalanya, tapi dia memegang tanganku dengan lembut sebelum aku bisa memukulnya.

 _Apakah ini adalah akhirnya?_

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku diseret kedalam rumahnya (Aku juga sudah coba menolak kali ini. Kedua saudara kandung ini sama-sama menjengkelkan. Setelah seulgi mengatakan bahwa aku adalah calon kakak iparnya, dia bersikeras ingin membawakanku segelas air didalam rumah. Tetapi aku ingin di luar saja. Dan sial Oppa-nya juga membantu sang adik menyeretku kedalam rumah. Seulgi mengatakan bahwa aku akan di gigit nyamuk jika berada di luar, (Ini akan lebih mudah jika aku diperbolehkan pulang!).

Tentu saja, aku akan selalu kalah jika ber-argumen disini. Seseorang mengatakan 'Mulut anda tenggelam, sehingga kangkung melayang.' Aku akhirnya mengerti apa artinya sekarang. Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang duduk di ruang tamu di rumah keluarga park. Sementara itu, seulgi duduk di sofa lain didekatku. Lalu chanyeol.. dia begitu dekat denganku sehingga kumerasa akan di pangku olehnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu dekat?! Ini sangat panas!" kataku pada chanyeol sambil berbisik sehingga seulgi yang sedang menonton tidak akan mendengar.

"Kamu panas? Haruskah aku mendinginkan ac?"

"Bukan! Menjauh saja!" mengapa dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal sederhana bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebaliknya, dia memberiku senyum licik. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? Kita harus terlihat meyakinkan baek." Dia melakukan semua hal yang bertentangan dengan saya!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Hanya bergeser!" aku menaikkan nada bicara. Aku menyerah untuk menyuruhnya, tetapi dia akhirnya mendengarkanku dan bergeser.

Aku akhirnya menghela napas lega karena akhirnya chanyeol bergerak menjauh dariku (meskipun kami masih duduk di satuy sofa yang sama). Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena chanyeol memutuskan bersender dan mengalungkan lengannya padaku.

 _Yang benar saja!?_

Aku melihat bahwa sekarang seulgi sedang menatap kami. Matanya bersinar, tetapi ada yang aneh disana. Menatap dengan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, apapun itu aku merinding sampai keseluruh tubuh.

 _Mohon untuk tetap menonton televise saja, Seulgi._

"Baekhyun oppa! Bagaimana kalau menginap saja. Ini sudah terlalu malam!" seulgi memulai pembicaraan. tapi, apa ada pertanyaan yang lebih bagus selain itu!? Tidak tidak tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Aku melihat jam dan menyadari bahwa ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku harus melarikan diri dari neraka tingkat 18 ini.

"Aku naik motor. Aku akan pergi. Bye yeol!" aku berbalik meninggalkan pengacau yang lebih tua namun tampaknya pengacau yang lebih muda tidak membiarkanku pergi dan menghasut pengacau yang lebih tua.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Baekhyun oppa pergi malam-malam seperti ini chanyeol oppa!?" bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya saat perjalanan pulang? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu!?"

 _Apa!? aku 17! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri._

"Uh.."

"Baekhyun oppa, menginap saja disini ya? Kamu bisa tidur dikamar chanyeol oppa. Kamu tidak bisa pergi malam ini. Sudah terlalu malam. Sangat berbahaya." Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak yang menggantung di lenganku sekarang ini?

Bibir kecil it uterus bergerak dan tampaktidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. "Chanyeol oppa, tidak bisakah kamu berbicara pada pacarmu sekarang? Aku akan membantumu berbicara pada Appa. Jika kamu tidak menjawa baekhyun oppa dengan baik maka aku tidak akan mau membantumu."

"Um.. Baekhyun kamu seharusnya bermalam disini saja. Jika kamu pulang sekarang itu terlalu berbahaya. Kkk." Heh? Lihatlah tertawa itu. Dia bahkan menertawakanku. Sialan chanyeol. Jika dia tidak repot-repot membantuku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua. Sialan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Besok kami sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak membawa seragam sekarang."

"Kan bisa mengenakan seragam chanyeol oppa."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Nama yang tertulis di seragam tidak cocok." Inilah pertempuran pada siapa yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa baek. Nama di seragam tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Kau bisa memakai seragam lamaku." _Oh shit, dia benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali._ Kau tidak membantu sama sekali phun! Aku sangat tersentuh! Terima kasih sekali atas kebaikanmu!

"…" aku terdiam sekarang. Tidak memiliki ide untuk berbicara lagi sekarang.

"Kalian harus pergi keatas dan mandi sekarang. Berdua. Aku akan membantumu berbicara pada Appa nanti." Seulgi berbicara seolah-olah kami ingin pergi berbulan madu sekarang.

 _Apa yang di maksud!? Berapa lama aku akan terjebak dalam situasi ini!?_

"Jangan khwatir tentang anggaran clubmu. Aku akan mengurusnya." Chanyeol berbisik kepadaku. Dan aku benar-benar hampir lupa tentang hal ini.

 _Jujur! Apakah ini benar-benar akan berhasil?!_

 _._

 _.  
_

Author's note

Haii makasih yang udah baca fanfic ini. aku dapet banyak saran yang bilang 'banyakin dong ceritanya. pendek bgt.' tapii.. dari translate yang porsinya/? udah seginii.. jadi maaff atau nanti chapter depan aku usahain panjangin ceritanya. kalo bisa nyampe 2/3k words :D haaha.

Thankyou for visit!

Review please? :)


End file.
